KohRin
KohRin is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kohaku and Rin. Their Relationship InuYasha Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin Rin was in a field of melons with Jaken, trying to find something to eat, when Kagura appeared and abducted her.78 When Rin awoke, she found herself in a room with a young boy named Kohaku, who was meant to keep her there under Naraku's orders (though Rin was unaware of his part in this). She tried to leave, but the place was surrounded by yōkaiwhich she could not face on her own. During her time trapped there, Rin quickly became attached to Kohaku, who was the first human she truly had a chance to speak with since her revival. She shared the melon she had gotten from the fields with Kohaku after asking him a bunch of questions, and she told him about her family's slaughter. He told her about how he didn't remember anything of his past, and they bonded.3 Vanishing Point; Naraku Disappears Rin is kept in a nearby house, but she and Kohaku gets outside at Naraku's command. Whilst they were running, Kohaku received an order from Naraku to kill Rin. With no free will of his own, Kohaku turned to Rin and attacked her. Rin fell unconscious during the attempt, but before Kohaku was able to fulfill his orders, Sesshōmaru appeared. Rin woke up in time to see Kohaku escape with Kagura. She was pleased by the sight of Sesshōmaru, and when he set off, Rin bade a cheerful farewell to Kagome before following him. The Stealthy Poison Master: Mukotsu! Meanwhile, Rin and Jaken are waiting for Sesshōmaru. Rin, in the distance, sees Kohaku pass by. She then worries for his safety if Sesshōmaru were to find him. The Big Clash: Banryu versus the Wind Scar Rin suddenly notices Kohaku heading toward the mountain, and she darts after him. Jaken pursues her, but has to stop when he is almost completely purified by the barrier. Nearby, Kohaku enters a cave and Rin enters behind him. She calls out to him and he asks why she is there. She explains that their last parting wasn't a very nice one and that she wants to make it better. Deeper in the cave, demonsbegin moving restlessly in their presence. Kohaku tells Rin to run before they get her. After he tells her not to worry because the demons won't attack him, she thanks him for his help and runs off. InuYasha The Final Act Mausoleum of Mount Azusa ''' Elsewhere, Byakuya finds Kohaku and Kikyō's shikigami explode into multiple familiars, giving Kohaku a chance to escape. Annoyed Byakuya easily disperses the familiars with flames generated from a flower. Byakuya chases after Kohaku, taunting him at first because he can easily get ahead of him. However, Byakuya eventually tires of the chase and binds Kohaku with poisonous snakes; the miasma they inject into Kohaku will defile his shard. However, before Byakuya can attempt taking the shard, a Meidō scares him away. Sesshōmaru arrives, saying that since Mōryōmaru's scent has vanished, Naraku has likely absorbed him. Byakuya is offended by Sesshōmaru's rudeness, taking off. Rin attempts to touch Kohaku, but is warned not to as the snakes are poisonous. However, Jaken has already been bitten; he pleads for Sesshōmaru to save him. Inuyasha and Kikyō arrive later to find Kohaku gone; he went with Sesshōmaru. '''Among the Twinkling Stars Sunset, Kohaku attempts to return to Kikyō despite not being fully recovered from Byakuya of the Dreams' poisonous snakes. Rin tries stopping him, but Kohaku says he can feel Kikyō is in trouble. Jaken yells that Kohaku should not expect to be brought along with them. Sesshōmaru says the scent of the wind has changed, meaning it's too late to save Kikyō. Sesshomaru in the Underworld Rin asks Jaken why Sesshōmaru has taken them to a field in the middle of nowhere. Jaken doesn't know, but explains that the fact Sesshōmaru has been looking for something for the last three days makes what he is looking for important. Tenseiga pulses as they talk. Rin looks behind them, seeing that Kohaku is staring off into the sky, thinking of Kikyō; he saw her soul ascend the previous night just like everyone else did. Rin offers her condolences to Kohaku, who only laments being weak. Sesshōmaru notices a dog demon flying the sky and transforms in his true form, flying along with it. Both spiral towards the ground, crashing into it. Once the smoke clears, Sesshōmaru is back in human form along with the other dog demon, revealed to be female. She addresses Sesshōmaru without honorifics, angering Jaken because of the lack of respect she shows towards his master. Ignoring Jaken, the mysterious woman continues, saying that Sesshōmaru must have questions about Tenseiga; what other reason would he have to seek out his mother? This shocks Jaken, who has never met his master's mother before. Kohaku and Rin are likewise shocked by this news. Back to Sesshōmaru's group, they have arrived at a castle in the sky, where Sesshōmaru's mother lives. She is confused by Sesshōmaru keeping two human children with him; he used to despise them. She wonders if he intends to eat them. Sesshōmaru changes the subject, asking if the Inu no Taishō told her of a way to strengthen the Meidō Zangetsuha. She explains that he only gave her a Meidō Stone, which was to be used if Sesshōmaru came seeking advice about Tenseiga; it would place Sesshōmaru in danger, but she is to not be worried or concerned about it. Jaken quickly sees Sesshōmaru must have inherited his mother's cold-heartedness. Sesshōmaru has his mother use the Meidō stone, summoning a Hell hound, which is unaffected by Meidō Zangetsuha. The beast swallows Kohaku and Rin, returning to the Underworld. Sesshōmaru follows after them, but is warned by his mother it would be foolish to go after the humans. He lies, making seem like he's going to slay the hound. When the path closes, she says that none can return alive, pretending to be distraught. Jaken is annoyed she chose now to say that. Arriving at the path to the Underworld, Sesshōmaru follows after the Hell hound. In the world of the living, Jaken is crying about how cruel Sesshōmaru's mother is; he wonders what will happen to Sesshōmaru. She only says sacrifices are necessary to master swords. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru sees pallbearers try going for Rin, but uses Tenseiga to slay the Hound and the minions of the Netherworld. Sesshōmaru's mother sees this from her Meidō stone, explaining what has happened to Jaken. Jaken, who is shocked, realizes that Rin's life is in danger. This confuses Jaken, who is asked by Sesshōmaru's mother about Rin's relationship to Sesshōmaru. Jaken expresses his jealousy at how Rin is favored over him. She says Rin will die. In the Underworld, Kohaku awakens thanks to his jewel shard, but Rin remains unconscious. Skeletal birds begin attacking them, forcing them to run away. Sesshōmaru fights off the demons, but is forced to rescue Kohaku when the path begins crumbling. He is left to wonder what lays at the end of the path, Jaken asks Sesshōmaru's mother the same question, only to learn that Sesshōmaru will never be able to return, let alone Rin and Kohaku. Kohaku informs Sesshōmaru that Rin stopped breathing, something that shocks him in place. Sesshōmaru's mother watches this and says the Underworld's darkness is in front of him. He orders Kohaku to place her down and attempts to revive her again with Tenseiga; however, he cannot see the pallbearers of the Underworld, something that fills him with great despair. Jaken listens as Sesshōmaru's mother explains that unless the pallbearers of the Underworld can be seen, Rin cannot be revived; though, if the Guardian of the Underworld is slain, Rin may be given her life back. However, it resides in the Underworld, and no one can ever return from there; Rin is dead, with no way to return to life. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru's rage begins to grow because Tenseiga will not bring back Rin again. Kohaku begs forgiveness, but Sesshōmaru now regrets bringing Rin with him; he should have left her at a human village. Just then, darkness rushes over them and takes off with Rin's body. Sesshōmaru and Kohaku give chases; they run into the darkness of the Underworld. In the World of the Living, both his mother and Jaken are shocked by this. Jaken begins crying, unable to live. Jaken is quieted when Sesshōmaru's mother explains that she will open a path back to the World of the Living for Sesshōmaru to return through; she is not a heartless monster. Back in the Underworld, Sesshōmaru is still giving chase to Rin just as the portal back to the World of the Living opens; his mother urges him to come back as Tenseiga has been strengthened. He orders Kohaku to take the path back to the World of the Living, but both take off. Sesshōmaru's mother decides to leave him to his fate. A Complete Meidō Ahead, Sesshōmaru's group is lead by the boy, with Jaken asking if his master knows her; this is not the case. Jaken then wonders if Sesshōmaru has suspected this a trap; promising a secret about Tenseiga is a bait too juicy to resist. Sesshōmaru says he'll slay the boy if that's the case. However, the boy has vanished. A sphere of purple energy comes at them, barely missing; Kohaku and Rin board A-Un while Jaken falls. Sesshōmaru flies up to see the sender of the attack, a slender, black-clad daiyoukai, and the boy. Sesshōmaru tries to destroy their footing with a Meidō while Kohaku rescues Jaken. The daiyoukai notices Sesshōmaru deliberately aimed below them so he can learn about Tenseiga, and comments mockingly. Shishinki evades it, revealing he knows Tessaiga well and that he knows that the Inu no Taishō had two sons. Inuyasha demands answers from Sesshōmaru, who is told by Shishiki that Tessaiga should have been his inheritance. This brings back bad memories for Sesshōmaru. Shishinki wonders why Inuyasha has Tessaiga, making Jaken yell in anger about all the time Sesshōmaru has failed to take Tessaiga; he even losing his left arm as a result. Kohaku tells Jaken that the explanation makes sense, but Rin says if Sesshōmaru heard him, he'd have been punished for revealing one of Sesshōmaru's losses. Once the Meidō closes, everyone is left amazed. Not too surprising, Myōga ended up on Kagome's shoulder, a safe distance from the fight. Sesshōmaru stares at Tenseiga, but merely sheathes it and begins to depart silently. Inuyasha claims that Shishinki was lying; Tenseiga is a complete blade with a complete Meidō Zangetsuha; Inuyasha is only trying to get Sesshōmaru to stop bugging him about Tessaiga, wanting him to accept Tenseiga as a proper inheritance from their father. Sesshōmaru is annoyed by Inuyasha's lack of understanding; it was because both blades were together that the Meidō could become a complete circle. In response to Inuyasha's proffered olive branch, he replies that they are destined to fight to the day they die. Sesshōmaru leaves with Kohaku, Rin and Jaken following on A-Un. Sango is left concerned. In Pursuit of Naraku Meanwhile, as Rin, Jaken and Kohaku wait for Sesshōmaru to return, Naraku arrives instead. Amused that Kohaku was never so careless, Naraku has his hand chopped off. Instantly growing tentacles to replace his hand, Naraku attempts to take the final jewel shard from Kohaku; however, a pure light comes from within the Shikon Jewel and flows into Kohaku's shard, learning Naraku burning in blue fire. Kohaku, Rin and Jaken quickly take off on A-Un. Kohaku realizes it was Kikyō's light that saved him. At the same time, Naraku comes to the same conclusion; this news angers him. Farther away, Rin wonders if they lost Naraku; however, no such luck. A swirling cloud of miasma appears in the air behind them with Naraku's laughter; he asks Kohaku if he knew what Kikyō planned to do with his shard, revealing she planned to purify him and the jewel by jamming his pure shard into the jewel. However, he doesn't have to take the shard from him yet; he can decapitate him and defile the shard at his leisure. Jaken becomes frightened for his life; if Rin dies a third time, he'll be killed by Sesshōmaru. Elsewhere, Naraku now chases them close to the ground, with his miasma killing all the vegetation he passes. Eventually, he catches up to them, surrounding them with his miasma. Kohaku quickly gives Rin his mask to protect her and warns her to stay away from him. Naraku laughs, asking Kohaku if he believes his demonic energy will take control and make him hurt Rin. No sooner has he said this, Naraku makes Kohaku move to decapitate himself. However, Sango arrives on Kirara, who pins Kohaku to the ground. Naraku taunts Sango by saying Kohaku runs from her to forget his past. Already knowing that, Sango says she will still fight for him when he needs her. She attacks with Hiraikotsu and to her surprise, it now has its own demonic energy and it is able to injure Naraku. Naraku is equally surprised; his body doesn't regenerate. Inuyasha arrives and follows up with an Adamant Barrage attack, tearing Naraku to shreds and forcing him to release miasma. Kagome fires an arrow to clear the miasma, and Miroku attempts to use his wind tunnel, but the injured Naraku manages to flee. True Heir Annoyed that Inuyasha's group is still with him, Kohaku and Rin, Jaken demands to know why they haven't left. Back on Earth, everyone is still shocked by what happened; Kohaku is just as shocked as Rin about Sesshōmaru using Naraku's power. Shippō then notices the sky is getting darker as a blast of lightning touches down in the middle of the group; it's Tōtōsai and Mō-Mō. Tōtōsai is surprised the battle between his blades has begun so soon, making everyone wonder if he can see the fight. He asks them if they want to see it, complying with their request to see it by bonking Mō-Mō's head with his hammer, making his ox's eyes act like a movie projector - it shows the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. Magatsuhi's Evil Will Elsewhere, Sesshōmaru's group has encountered two demons who have heard of him losing his weapon. Rin asks Jaken why so many demons have been challenging Sesshōmaru lately; it's because that they believe they will win prestige for defeating a weaponless Sesshōmaru. The demons say that Kohaku will be theirs once they win, only for Sesshōmaru to quickly dispatch them and say they're moving on. Jaken asks Kohaku if he knew what the demons meant; he does, knowing the demons have all been after his jewel shard. The demon appears before Sesshōmaru's group as an armored warrior, being mistaken for "another incarnation." Sesshōmaru fights him as Kohaku, Rin and Jaken take off on A-Un. Sesshōmaru pierces the demon's chest, but his hand doesn't go through him; Kohaku notices it looks like Sesshōmaru's hand is being swallowed. Sesshōmaru pulls back, revealing his hand to have been burned by a poison far stronger than his own. The demon calls Sesshōmaru weak, wounding his pride. Kohaku decides to lend assistance, reasoning a Naraku incarnation will not be able to touch his shard; however, the demon successfully grabs Kohaku with its tentacles and defile his shard till it turns black. Sesshōmaru attempts to rescue Kohaku, but has his arm pierced by three of the demon's tentacles. Kohaku's Shard In Kaede's village, Jaken is left amazed that Kohaku can continue to sleep without food or water (it's been well over a week); Rin says sleep is good for children, as it helps them grow. She then guesses Jaken didn't sleep a lot because of his size; he immediately defends himself. Tending to her unconscious brother, Sango finds the irony in getting spend so much to time with Kohaku now that he's unconscious. Inside Kaede's house, Rin sees a shadow creep up from the entrance as Magatsuhi appears behind Kohaku. Miroku and Sango enter to see Magatsuhi possessed Kohaku; he explains within the boy is the final shard that will complete the jewel. Having taken control of Kohaku, Magatsuhi now knows the boy's life is sustained by the shard. Sango demands Magatsuhi give Kohaku back, to which he says he will... if she doesn't mind a corpse once the shard is gone. When Miroku and Sango threaten to stop him, Magatsuhi summons demons that destroy Kaede's house. Transforming Kohaku's weapon, Magatsuhi taunts Sango in the boy's voice, saying he will kill her. He swings the weapon forward, but she blocks it with Hiraikotsu; he alters the weapon again, making it stab her in exactly the same spot Kohaku had struck her the first time. Miroku prepares to unleash his Wind Tunnel, making Magatsuhi wonder if he'll pull Kohaku to his death; however, Miroku grabs Kohaku once he's close enough and sucks in Magatsuhi's spirit form. However, Kohaku remains possessed. Magatsuhi asks Miroku what he hoped to accomplish, explaining that his power is infinite so long as the defiled shard is there. However Miroku sucked in something no human was meant to take in - the poison of evil spirits. Miroku convulses as blood comes out of his mouth. Rin runs to Kohaku, hoping to bring him back to his sense, despite Jaken's warnings; she ends up poisoned by Magatsuhi's evil aura. Magatsuhi takes off on a demon's back, to give Naraku the shard. Naraku: Trap of Light At that moment, Byakuya loses his right arm, losing focus on his illusion. Rin falls just in time to miss being hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Although Rin is freed and falls to her death, Kohaku manages to break out to save Rin before falling. Byakuya says Sango was willing to kill her, making sure Sesshōmaru overhears. He glowers but does not act. Sango begs him to wait to kill her until after Naraku has been defeated. Sesshōmaru seems fine with the delay. Everyone heads off as Naraku's body falls apart around them, while Byakuya sneaks off to draw his sword, saying that it's time for him to draw it. Naraku's Uncertain Wish ''' Further away, Rin awakens on A-Un, happy to see Kohaku and Sesshōmaru. Miasma starts pouring into their path. A repentant Sangogives Rin her protective mask to safe her from the poison. She then rushes off ahead of them. Sesshomaru notes how eager she is to kill Naraku, and how much she regrets what she tried to do to Rin. Jaken notices Naraku is falling apart and runs for his life until Sesshōmaru appears from behind a wall of flesh; he steps on his face, knocking him onto A-Un. Kokaku and Rin question what he has been doing the whole time, Dazed, Jaken tells them "many things". '''Thoughts Fall Short Inuyasha says Naraku finally fed his soul to the jewel, just to get more power. Bakusaiga's attack continues to cause Naraku's to fall apart. Even near death, Naraku is still defiant, blasting the group with chunks of his body, coated with miasma, and they all do their best to dodge. Sesshōmaru orders Jaken to take Kohaku and Rin away from the battle. Rin returns Sango's mask to her while Kohaku lends his to Miroku; Sesshōmaru sees this, deciding to forgive Sango. Kagome notices that any miasma near her is getting purified, but wonders why Naraku keeps stopping her from firing an arrow at him that would purify the jewel. Naraku thinks to himself it's not yet time for her to shoot. Evidence * Rin bares Kohaku no ill will when he tried to kill her. * Kohaku went to leave and save Kikyo but Rin urged him to stay, thus showing her concern for his safety. * Towards the end of the series, Rin's friendship with Kohaku goes on well when he shows his protective side over her. * Unaware of his actions, Kohaku took Rin to a field and then tried to kill her. Rin was scared and confused by his actions, but was still concerned. * They encounter each other a second time in a cave on Mount Hakurei. Kohaku protected Rin from the emerging demons, but also urged her to escape before she was killed. * They befriended each other quickly after meeting. Quotes Trivia * Rin found that both she and Kohaku had awful pasts, and shared her story with him after learning he couldn't remember his family.3 Databooks Gallery Kohaku and rin.jpg Download.jpg Images.jpg Capture 001.JPG Kr003.jpg Latest.jpeg Category:Couples involving kohaku Category:Couples involving rin